He Makes Me Weep
by Epithet Nix
Summary: PWP, yaoi, 6x5, Zechs' POV


He makes me weep. My small, caramel skinned boy. The amount of love I feel for him, raw, unyielding emotions. To touch him, hold him, kiss away his tears, all this and more is what I've dreamt about. His silent tears for the woman he loved, the innocents he's killed and for all those who have perished beneath Nataku's mighty trident.  
  
To hold him in the long hours of the night, after we've made love. His long, slender, fingers entwining in my lengthy, platinum locks.  
  
I weep.  
  
Tears sting my eyes and I look down as passion encompasses him. His soft, darkened lids covered irises of purest black. His pink, full lips, darker in colour and protruding from our earlier kisses. His fingers, those delicate fingers, uncalloused. Digits on the hands of a scholar, clenched in fists. The sheets beneath him rumpled, caressing his thin slender hips as I thrust deeply into his body.  
  
His hair, Oh God his hair! How he teases me with smoldering looks from beneath his unbound, midnight-sky hair.  
  
I reach a hand out to caress his perfect, proud face. Reassuring myself of his existence, of the writhing body beneath me. The unrealism of this moment hitting me, as if a surreal light surrounds just the two of us. Inclosing our love together and creating a wall of unparalleled protection. I stroke his cheek lovingly, and slow the pace of my thrusts, reveling in the moment.  
  
His eyelids flutter open slowly and he nuzzles the inside of my palm with his flushed and sweating cheek. A small whimper of discontent from the slackened speed.  
  
"Zechs," he whispers, and oh how I ache for him as my name is reiterated over and over again, passing through that mouth - gorgeous - and flitting across his lips. I stop my movements now. Basking in the glory of us; the us that has always been meant to be the us after so many years of loss.  
  
And I weep.  
  
He raises himself from where he lays. Changing to a sitting position nestled in my lap, my throbbing erection still inside of his lithe frame. We are now one, this position allowing for far more closeness.  
  
He begins moving himself up and down, kissing away my tears. His hands cup my face and I look into his wide, innocent gaze.  
  
"Why do you cry?" he asks slowly, the quick movements of his buttocks against my thighs ushering a small groan of pleasure from my lips.  
  
I look at him now, beautiful in his purity. To the small, loving question, "I cry for you, my love, only for you. You are too perfect," I whisper, a small kiss placed on his forehead. I could feel the subtle tickle of his supple tresses against my lips.  
  
My hips now begin to thrust upwards, aiming to cause only pleasure in this lovely creature of the Divine before me; he lets his head fall back. A waterfall of silken rays of darkness tumbling down his back, his lips parted as a silent gasp is let loose from his throat. His eyes once again closed.  
  
I don't want it to end. I want this one, perfect moment, a moment only had in the midst of satisfaction, to last forever.  
  
For eternity and beyond.  
  
His grip on my shoulders tightens as I feel the sudden rush of the sticky, warm heat brought by his release flood against our stomachs and chests.  
  
"Zechs!" he shouts, almost out of shock, as if he hadn't the slightest clue as to what would have happened.  
  
"Wufei," I murmur hoarsely, feeling the sudden and urgent eclipse of all else as I come into his body. I can feel my seed dripping past the tight ring of muscle before coating my inner thighs.  
  
We sit like this, trying to regain our strength. Our breathing is labored, and his forehead lay lazily against my chest. His arms curl around my neck as he idly plays with my hair.  
  
"I love you so much," I sigh to the night, finally breaking the cherished contact and pulling myself out of his body.  
  
He gives a small whimper at the loss of me inside of him. I smile warmly, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead and lay him gently on the bed. Rolling over on my side I bring the blankets up and wrap us both in them. I fall asleep before unwanted thoughts of tomorrow come. I sleep before I may weep at the thought of my beloved and all the sorrow he must endure.  
  
And we sleep. 


End file.
